End users have more communications choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more online video services, more Internet video traffic), and these trends are changing the network delivery landscape. On change is that networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. As the number of end users increases and/or becomes mobile, efficient management and proper routing of data and data flows becomes critical.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.